Privacy Complications
by cgaussie
Summary: WiltEduardo : Continuing on from chapter two, finally!
1. Privacy Complications

**Made for Each Other**  
Co-written with: A'Phrionnsa Fala ****

Written: March 2006  
**Fandom:** Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama  
**Pairing (s): **Wilt/Eduardo  
**Warnings: **Yes, this is a slash fanfiction. There's heavy kissing, and in later chapters sexual relations.

**Plot:**. Wilt and Eduardo, now together, have to work their relationship around their new roommate, Blooregard Q. Kazoo; and now having been together a while they begin to delve into their relationship more.

**Spoilers: **None.

**Disclaimers: **Wilt, Eduardo, and the characters in this story belong to Craig McCracken.

**Story Notes: **We've (myself and A'Phrionnsa Fala) have tried to keep some continuity going. This story now takes place shortly after Bloo arrived in the House.

**Chapter Two  
**Privacy Complications

The cadence of the seasons carried the world, and the Foster's mansion with it, into the following year. Friends came and went as always while Wilt and Eduardo remained. Wilt had long since accepted the fact that no child would ever adopt him and Eduardo, for his reasons, some obvious, some not, simply hid every time a new child came. Both of them knew, somehow, that they were here to stay. And so, while friends came and went like always, passing the two like ships, Eduardo and Wilt stayed, at the house and with each other. One day, however, the arrival of one friend, a Mr. Blooregard Q. Kazoo set the house into a major upheaval. Change erupted round the pair; Wilt had given up his bed for the floor and now they had two roommates.

Several days after the initial stir-up caused by Bloo's arrival had settled, the pair found themselves pondering just what they should do about their situation as it stood. Eduardo was presently watching Bloo messing around with his child Mac outside the front yard from one of the large windows. He bit at his lower lip slightly, before looking over his shoulder to see Wilt's tall form stood behind him. "...is nice that Azul has such nice friendship with señor Mac." he said, looking back outside. They were throwing dirtballs now. Little boys. Eduardo would never understand the fascination with mud. Up till now he had actually kept pretty quiet about what had happened, about Bloo moving into their room and taking Wilt's bed. But by now, you could tell there was a lot on his mind.

"Yeah... seems that whenever boys play, they always play at killing each other," Wilt mused aloud, stretching, arching his short spine a bit so that it cracked. "You know, the floor's not as comfortable as my old bed, but it's definitely loads better for my back. I have room to stretch my legs out now." he commented, ever the upbeat conversationalist.

"I no like it." Eduardo huffed, folding his arms a bit. Wow, one of the first negative things to come out of his mouth all this time - there's a surprise.

Wilt peered down at Eduardo, surprised to hear him using a tone like that. "Come again?"

"I no like it!" he echoed as he slammed a hand against the window pane (causing some of the windows to shake), before looking at Wilt. "I like Azul, sí sí! But, I no like how he take your bed, I no say something then for that is rude. But I still no like it, even after whole week!" it was true, sure, he wasn't in another room from Wilt all together but it almost felt like it. To him at least. Wilt blinked, surprised.

"I'm sorry, but he didn't take my bed. I gave it to him. It was my choice. I'm sorry if it makes you upset... why does it make you upset, really? Are you mad at me?"

"No, no no." Eduardo shook his head, and waved his hands. "I no mad at you, I never be mad at you!" so was he mad at Azul? ...no, he didn't think so. He just missed Wilt. If that was possible when sleeping two bunk beds above him.

"Well, then what's the problem?" Wilt asked, confused, "That I'm another foot and a half away from you? That we don't have a lot of privacy anymore? Ed, we don't even DO anything that would need privacy. I mean... I guess it was different with Coco because she's such a heavy sleeper, but... Ed, whatever it is I'm sorry. Just tell me and I'll try to make it better." Wilt looked desperate now, and indeed, very sorry.

Eduardo shook his head a bit, the lowered it with a sigh, "...I is shell fish." well he totally messed up how to pronounce that, didn't he? "I miss what we do, cause... cause we no do it when we used to, see? Sí?" he was even unsure how to explain it.

"Don't you mean 'selfish'?" seeing Ed shuffle unhappily, he added, "Hey, I'm not saying you are, Ed. Just trying to help your English." he sighed, "And yeah, I miss it too if you want to know." Wilt swayed awkwardly for a moment, watching Mac and Bloo out the window without really seeing them. "So what're we gonna do? Mope round hoping Bloo and Coco pull a Helen Keller? Sorry Ed, but that won't happen, I do not think."

"Sí... I know..." Eduardo turned away from the window and slid off the window sofa he had been leaning on. It creaked back to normal once he got off. "I no know what to do though - do you?" he asked, a little hopeful Wilt knew of a solution. He normally did when he didn't. Wilt thought for a moment, still swaying slightly.

"Well, there's no movie night planned for tonight. We could set one up for just us, if you wanted. Only without a film, if you get my meaning. The couch is kind of small but we can improvise." Wilt shrugged, falling back and sitting on the couch with a soft thud. "…I dunno."

"Mmm." Eduardo thought - they had movie nights every Friday, and today was Thursday. He tapped his hooves together, "I... I like. Sí." he smiled shyly at Wilt, reaching out and taking his lone hand into his. "A lot." 

Wilt smiled, clasping Ed's hoof. "Right. Tonight then. It'll be fun." Eduardo's smile spread a bit, before he leant in and nuzzled at Wilt's face affectionately. A very deep rumbly purr filled the room as well. Wilt grinned and nuzzled back, loving the low purr that reached him from the other friend. Oh yes. Tonight would be fun.

The rest of the day passed without _much_ ruckus, of course Bloo got a good talking to by Mr. Herriman when he came in covered in mud - resulting in Eduardo, Coco and Wilt trying to capture him to clean him up. That was a bit of a mess, but not as bad as it _could_ have been. Dinner came and went, and eventually the lights were being turned off throughout the Victorian mansion. Bloo yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head. "Man, I dunno about you guys but I am _beat_." he said, before climbing into bed. Coco co-co'ed a goodnight to the world at large as she settled down in her nest, laying her Tolstoy novel off to the side. Wilt set his magazine aside, folded his glasses and rose from the floor.

"Well, I'm off to watch that new Kate Winslet film on HBO," he rattled off, trying not to be too obvious in his ruse. "You like Kate, right Ed? Wanna come with?" he resisted the urge to wink.

"Uh? Oh, sí, sí!" Eduardo nodded, getting to his feet and shut his toy chest, which was now… pretty full of Beanie Baggies. He'd turned to collecting them a good year back, some were presents from Wilt and Frankie on holidays, and some he saved up to get for when Frankie would treat them to a trip to the Mall.

"Kate Winslet? Blaahh." Bloo made a face, "You guys are weird." he said before rolling over and waved a hand. "Try not to wake me when ya get back, okay? I need beauty sleep."

Wilt opened his mouth to come to his dear Kate's defence, but one look at Ed reminded him that they were on a mission. He merely smiled and commented. "Different strokes. G'night Bloo, Coco." after receiving a collectively mumbled goodnight in return, the pair then headed downstairs. The journey was made ever longer by the effort required not to bust up laughing. About a million years of tiptoeing later, they finally arrived at the sitting room, where Wilt shut and locked the door behind them. When the door was finally locked Eduardo released the grip he'd kept over his mouth, afraid he'd have woken the whole house if he had started to laugh while he had snuck down with Wilt. He giggled a bit either way, glancing up through the large window, the night sky draping the surroundings outside and the moon offering the only form of light.

"I feel so naughty." he giggled, turning to look up at Wilt. "Like, like I is skipping school or something." he'd never been to school, of course. Wilt grinned shiftily, stepping into the room.

"I know what you mean," he laughed, his hand shaking a bit as it rose to curl over his shoulder. "Usually I'm all for following the rules, but... I dunno. I like having fun just as much as the next guy!" he laughed again, taking a seat on the couch. Eduardo nodded in agreement, before sitting on the couch besides him. There was that sensation again, the fire demon chasing butterflies in his stomach - always sent the shivers up his spine and turned his brain to mush. He both loved and hated the feeling at the same time, and he slowly shifts himself closer to Wilt. Eduardo was still as shy as the night he had declared his affections, on this very sofa as well, but Wilt just made him feel that way.

"Usted significa el mundo a mí..." he whispered lowly, already putting a hoofed hand to the side of Wilt's face and gently stroked it. Wilt shivered pleasurably... Eduardo was so good at that, so gentle, using just the points of his hooves to trace affectionate little designs over his skin... then remembered that there had been words in there somewhere.

"...s-sorry?"

"Oh, sorry..." he kept forgetting to use English more in this house, but it was just falling on old habits. "I say, that you mean world to me." Eduardo clarified, nodding a bit.

Wilt just smiled and blushed, still trembling under the other friend's touch. He didn't doubt he was grinning like a true lunatic. "Ed..." he tried to speak, but the sheer happiness was welling up in his heart, blocking his throat. His arm snaked round Eduardo, either to pull himself closer to Ed, or to pull Ed closer to him. Did it really matter...? "Ed, I... I've never felt this way about anyone." he sighed apologetically, leaning his face against the hoof that was moving over it. "Or I'm just not so good with words."

"Heh heh, says the one who speak the English better then me." Eduardo laughed, putting his free arm around Wilt's back affectionately. He rested his head against his shoulder for a moment, breathing in Wilt's smell. Yes, Wilt had a smell, and with a nose like Eduardo's he probably knew everyone's. Wilt's was his favourite though, and he couldn't even begin describe it. "You make me feel warm and happy, I love and am thankful to you for that." he added.

Wilt breathed deeply, feeling Ed's own sigh against his neck. "I'm glad." he shifted slightly, inclining his head, "Since I've been here, all I ever wanted is to help people. I need to be needed, I guess…" he laughed quietly to himself. "You make me feel that I'm needed in a completely different way, and it's really wonderful. I had no idea... just, thank you." he trembled again, feeling his face grow warmer still, if that was even possible. 

Eduardo smiled, and brushed his nose up against Wilt's skin before placing a kiss on his shoulder. "We help each other, sí?" he asked, he knew the answer already though. Wilt was a Helper, he'd told him so himself. And he had done nothing but help him, while Eduardo was a Guardian. All he wanted to do was guard Wilt from everything that made him unhappy, or at least, to the best of his ability.

Wilt arched into the kiss, his mouth falling open just a bit to let out a long sigh of contentment. "Yes..." the word left him on a breath, his hand rising to twine long, scarlet fingers in the other friend's soft fur "Yes..." feeling Wilt's fingers begin to play with his hair caused another rumbling purr to erupt from the depths of Eduardo's throat, a bit louder then the one he'd given Wilt earlier. He had to take a breath to control himself, or he'd shake the entire house at this rate. Wilt all but melted in Eduardo's arms... aside from Eduardo's ability to purr being just too gosh darned cute as it was, he loved the way it would resonate, almost seeming to roll through him as his smaller body was pressed against that of the larger friend. Wilt shivered again, his hand venturing to the side, tracing along Ed's collarbone, beneath the lush, violet fur. Wilt leaned in close to return the kiss, placing it on the corner of Ed's mouth, mindful of the sharp teeth. This caused the furrier friend to laugh a bit, and moved his head and met Wilt's lips with his own. It was a simple little peck, and that was already enough for Eduardo to want to delve deeper. But as he knew, it had been a while since the two had shared such a moment together so he was going to milk this for as long as he could. Feeling a rare rise of courage, Wilt took the initiative and moved it for a more open kiss, touching down gently and parting his lips slightly to add and extra sliver of warmth and depth to it.

His fingers found Eduardo's shoulder and he held on, as if he could never be close enough. As new and frightening as this was, it also left Wilt feeling more adventurous and eager than he could remember feeling for a very long time. It was a feeling he liked. It was like electricity had suddenly ran down his spine, that's what it felt like the second Eduardo felt his lips part - the kiss taking another step into the depth of his affection. He could hardly contain himself now, he had to remind himself not to hold Wilt too tightly. He was so slim and frail, and he was afraid that he could easily shatter in his bulking arms if he held him too tightly. But he didn't want to let go of him, not now, probably never if he was given the chance. Eduardo's purring was beginning again, despite himself, and he began falling back and taking Wilt with him into the couch. As Eduardo put his own contribution toward the kiss forward, Wilt felt himself being pulling downward till he was draped across Eduardo's massive chest, the other friend have reclined on the couch. As those cursed organs called lungs reminded him sharply that he needed to breathe, he hesitantly broke the kiss, letting his head come to a rest against Ed's chest, his hand sliding from Eduardo's shoulder, also taking up a place there. He let out a long breath, smiling to himself. "Ed?"

"Sí?" Ed asked, shutting his eyes and breathed heavily. Wilt could most probably feel the vibrations of his heart, which was currently racing a mile a minute. He already missed the feeling of Wilt's mouth against his, and he began to idly run the tip of his hoofed hand along Wilt's back. Wilt took a deep breath, screwing up his courage,

"I, um... I want to ask you something. You don't have to answer if you don't want. Is that okay?"

Eduardo nodded, but voiced his answer either way. "Sí. What is it?" there wasn't anything wrong, was there? He hoped not. 

Wilt paused for a moment, then spoke quietly, "Am I ugly?"

"Que!" Eduardo had to restrain himself from yelling that, but he still sounded down right shocked Wilt would ask such a question. "No, no no no! You is no ugly, who say you is?" he voiced his concern, but decided not to add the part about wanting to know who said this so he could go flatten them 'accidentally'.

"No one," Wilt said truthfully, "I can't believe I'm even talking about this now." he took another deep breath, "I just... I see people looking at my scars all the time. It's not like I even mind having one arm, either. I just wish it didn't freak people out so much." he shrugged, laughing it off, "Sorry. It's stupid, really."

"No, no is no stupid." Eduardo shook his head, now rubbing Wilt's back to comfort him. "People, they is surprised for they not see things like you - or me - a lot, that is all! You think I stare when I first see you? No!" he then put his arms around him, holding onto him while staring at the ceiling. "To me you is most un-ugly thing in entire world, you is like red rose! Sí! Red rose, who miss a few petals. It no matter, cause you still beautiful. Really really."

Wilt shrugged. "I don't _think_ I'm ugly. I really don't mind being like this. I wish it didn't freak people out is all. I don't think I'm beautiful either, but... heh, that's really nice of you. Mr. Handsome McAdorable-pants." Wilt smiled a goofy little smile and poked Eduardo on the chin, causing him to chuckled a bit, moving his head back a bit.

"Heh heh..." he took a deep breath before lifting his head back staring at Wilt now. "You know - how I see it... what I know, is what matters most, is what is inside. You agree, sí?"

"Well, millions of therapists and counsellors can't be wrong," Wilt said with a little chuckle. He scooted a bit forward so that he could lay his head in the juncture between his chin and chest, "Eduardo, I'm sorry, but you really are too good for your own good."

"I am?" he asked, and paused for a while. "...that is good, no?"

Wilt laughed and snuggled close. "Very good." 

Eduardo smiled, shutting his eyes happily as he felt Wilt's body snuggle against his fur. "Bueno... bueno..." he rumbled, returning to rubbing Wilt's back. "I do a job well done then." he'd made Wilt feel better, that automatically got himself five gold stars in his own book.

Wilt couldn't remember ever feeling more at peace with anyone, with the world or with himself. He was almost loath to break this off, but he feared if he stayed like this for too long, he might fall asleep, he was so utterly blissed out. He definitely didn't want the two of them to fall asleep, to be discovered the following morning in any remotely compromising positions (and for Mr. Herriman, this included 90 of all positions up to and including a headstand.) He chuckled a bit to himself at this and idly twirling his fingers in Eduardo's fur. "Ed, Ed, Ed. What are we going to do with ourselves?"

"How you mean?" Eduardo asked, one of his eyes flickering open to stare down at Wilt, who smiled,

"Well, I really, really don't want to end this, but if I stay here much longer, I'm going to be out like a light. Think we should go back upstairs?"

Ed grunted a bit. His hold on Wilt tightened ever so slightly, and he sighed heavily once his grunt had cleared his head. Wilt let out a little 'oof!' as Ed's arms closed round him even tighter. "...I really no want to... but... sí, we must."

Wilt smiled, catching his breath. "Right then, well, if it's okay, I'll say my goodnight here. G'night Ed." he leaned in and kissed Eduardo once again, keeping it gentle and innocent. Ed muffled a 'buoenas noches' actually into Wilt's mouth, causing him to break off and giggle a bit despite himself.

"I sorry." he apologised, before pecking Wilt back. He very slowly then sat back up, like before, taking Wilt with him as he did. Wilt laughed a bit as well. Just when he though Eduardo could not get any cuter... he gave the fur between the other friend's horns an affectionate ruffle and rose from the couch. The pair then made their way back upstairs, exchanging neither words nor touches, only a knowing smile just before they climbed into/onto bed and floor, respectively. It wasn't long before a happy and peaceful sleep claimed them.

**To be continued**


	2. Bathroom Part 1

**Made for Each Other**  
Co-written with: A'Phrionnsa Fala

**Story Notes: **According to myself and Fala, each episode of Foster's (unless stated otherwise) takes place each week. So this story takes place a good few episodes into the first season, but not into the second. So Eduardo hasn't yet been employed into carrying Duchess to her bathroom yet.  
Plus, given the latest episode 'Squeeze the Day', if the guys go to the beach then they obviously would have gone before. But this time, Wilt and Eduardo are left to their own devices. Thank you.

**Chapter Three**

Bathroom Part 1

The months once again, continued to roll along, the calendar hanging in the kitchen soon having many of its pages ripped off. It's now a Spring day, and the date has been circled with red marker. It says 'Beach!' with a added smiley face to add effect. Madame Foster thought it'd be a wonderful idea for the whole bunch of them (and when she says that, she means the _whole_ bunch) should go to the beach for a full day of sun, surf, and beach volleyball. Everyone was ultimately thrilled with the idea - sans Mr. Herriman who thought it was a big waste of time. But who was he to go against Madame Foster?

They had to hire many more buses for the day, to transport everyone from the mansion to the Beach. But out of everyone, one lone friend wasn't all that thrilled with the idea. Eduardo had voiced his concern the day the idea had been brought up in the usual House Meeting. He was terrified of large crowds full of strangers. And the beach was no exception - imagine all the strangers there. Why, he could be snatched away from Fosters to who knows where! The idea scared him more then it should. Mr. Herriman settled the matter almost instantaneously. He had asked the crowd who'd be willing to actually stay home and house sit - and of course, Wilt offered his services.

It was early in the day when the buses were already parked outside and full. Mr. Herriman - dressed in a very old fashioned bathing suit complete with hat and umbrella - was stood at the front door speaking with Wilt and Eduardo. "Now you've read the rules, and should I find you've broken any you shall be dealt with accordingly!" but honestly, he couldn't think of anyone better then Wilt to house watch for a day. After promising that Everything would be ship-shape for when they got back, Wilt and Eduardo waved till the buses drove away. They then turned to face each other and just broke out to massive grins... this was going to be fun! Granted they still had to complete all of Frankie's usual chores in her absence, but once that was done, the day had gone just a short while past noon, and the pair were sitting on the couch, leaned up against each other every so slightly. Wilt's one hand clutched the remote, stabbing at the buttons with his thumb, channel surfing. He sigh-moaned. "Man, why is nothing but "Neighbours" on?"

Eduardo grunted in disapproval. "Is nothing good on." he muttered, displeased with how many channels they had yet were seemingly full of... dare he think, crap. He sighed a bit, leaning his head against Wilt, who was nearly overbalanced as Ed shifted his weight against him. Laughing, he readjusted himself, flipping through channel after channel of the same old stuff... an image of a giant pink arch flashed on the screen and Wilt frantically flipped back to it, his mouth falling open in a worried gasp.

"I know that place, it's the Minka Textiles outlet. That's right on the way to the beach!" his worries were well founded; the screen displayed a news report about a bad collision on the highway involving a bus. He looked carefully at the screen, squinting his good eye, then sighing in relief. "Oh, it's not the Foster's bus or any of the ones they took today. Still, those poor kids."

True to his word, there was a cloud of school children standing by, numb with terror as they watched paramedics run by. Eduardo suddenly paled. The crawl along the bottom of the screen read about a driver who lost control of his car, and it had struck the bus... and one child - reportedly a girl - had been injured in the crash while the others had gotten away uninjured. His eyes widened as it showed the paramedics moving a hospital stretcher, a little girl on it. She already had a paramedic helping her breath, and she was covered in a white sheet. His skin almost went as white as the sheet she was covered in, and he began to visibly shake. It caused the sofa they were sat on to shake as he tuned out what the reporter was talking about. Wilt was about to make another erevelant, but not entirely useful comment, but he turned and saw that Eduardo had gone pale and was trembling violently. Alarmed, Wilt laid his hand on the other friend's arm. "Eduardo! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Is... is... she..." he whispered, his voice quieter then a whisper now. The news had now moved on, but the image had burned itself into Eduardo's mind. It was also bringing back some memories he thought he had moved on from - he was kidding himself, sure. He would never be okay with seeing things like this. 

Wilt, now frightened for his friend, barely managed to return his gaze to the screen. "I-I don't know." he looked back to Eduardo, who looked as if he'd slipped into an incurable terror. He moved closer, snaking his arm round the massive, muscular bicep of his friend, trying desperately to bring him back to the same plane of awareness. "Eduardo... What's the matter? Please, you're scaring me!"

"She-she DEAD!" he suddenly screamed, as if it had taken him over a year to come to this conclusion. It was obvious his mind wasn't on the girl who was injured just now, but to back before Wilt had known him. His nightmares had long since stopped, but the terror they used to give him had suddenly came flooding back. She was dead. Carmencita was dead - she wouldn't come to see him on Reunion Day, and he didn't even know where she was buried. He covered his eyes and broke down, leaning into Wilt as the tears began pouring down his face like someone had just turned the taps on as high as they could go.

Wilt was perplexed. He knew perfectly well that Eduardo was sensitive and that the unhappier aspects hit him hard, but… there was something more to this that he just wasn't realising. It was almost as if Eduardo was speaking about someone he knew. "I-I'm sorry, Ed..." he said, looping his arm round his friend, speaking quietly and gesturing toward the television. "Did you know that girl from somewhere?"

He shook his head, hands still over his eyes. How could he say it, how could he form the words? His throat felt tight. Eduardo managed to pull his hand away and rummage in his shorts and pulled something out no one had ever seen but him. His tears were still bluring his vision but he knew the picture by heart - the pink sunset, the three trees - bushes, and the little girl with the blue flower in her hair. All he can do is hold the photo up to Wilt, hand shaking. It's him, well, a quarter of himself in the photo with the top half of Carmencita's head. That's who he meant. Wilt took the photo from him and suddenly, realisation dawned on him... this little girl was _his_ little girl, his creator. As Wilt thought back... the lorry, the SUV, it all suddenly made earth-shattering sense. "She was hit by a car, wasn't she? Oh Ed, I'm so sorry..." he tightened his hold round Eduardo and laid his cheek against his friend's brow. Eduardo shuddered, trying to stop himself. If he didn't stop, he'd probably be sick. And he didn't want to be sick - but the realisation of what all this meant, it was over powering his judgement and control of himself. All he could do was hold onto Wilt, and wait for when the tears would finally stop falling.

While Wilt held Eduardo, petting his fur and letting him cry, he had grown rather quiet, himself. Memories were clamouring at the back of his mind, trying to force their way to the forefront. He'd blocked them from his mind for so many years, but now they were slowly leaking out, reintroducing themselves to him like old friends... old, grotesquely mangled and utterly horrifying friends... but he forced himself to remain levelheaded. Eduardo needed him, and damned if he would abandon a friend as he, himself had been, so long ago. So he simply took deep breaths and ran his fingers soothingly through the fur round Eduardo's horns, murmuring quiet reassurances. "It's okay... It's okay..."

It was a good twenty minutes until the tears finally stopped falling. Eduardo's chest was heaving now, his eyes red and his throat ached. But at least, finally - the crying had stopped. Eduardo whimpered, finally calm once more. He shut his eyes, but that made them sting even more so then when he was crying. Forcing them open he slowly sat back, his head feeling more heavy then it should. Without looking at Wilt, he could sense his companion's feelings. It was his job, after all, to sense when his friends were scared, upset… but he lifted his gaze, partially able to see Wilt through his blurred vision. "…s… sorry I… I no mean to… to cry so bad…" he managed to choke out, before taking Wilt's lone hand into his and actually kissed it a few times before putting it against his cheek – letting Wilt feel just how much his temperature had gone up. "T-thank you…"

Wilt had felt his face grow warm at the kisses his hand had received. In spite of the situation, it was still endearing... then Ed placed Wilt's hand against his face and Wilt was alarmed to feel the change. This had really struck him with all of the fury and ruthlessness of a paralysing fever. All thoughts for himself fleeing him, Wilt leaned in close, sliding his hand free so that he could and full-on hug Eduardo... well, as much as is possible with only one arm anyway. He pressed a kiss of his own to Ed's brow and just held onto him. "Ed... are you going to be okay? What can I do for you?"

"I... I no know..." Eduardo shook his head slightly, smiling a tad at the kiss his brow had received. He heaved again, his chest still aching. Then he remembered back, when... when she got overly upset, like when a calf had died too early she used to cry so much. Mama told her to have a bath - that helped relax her a lot. He blinked back to the time at hand, and he mumbled - more to himself. "Is bath allowed?" he asked, probably referring to the list Mr. Herriman had told them about what not to do and what could be done. 

Wilt blinked, a little surprised at the simple request and unwrapped his arm from round Eduardo to retrieve the Rule Book from the coffee table. He flipped through it, checking under "B" for baths and "T" for tubs and "R" for royalty with an overactive territorial streak. "Nothing in here says we can't... and Duchess is off at the beach till tonight..." Wilt resisted the urge to add "probably being rubbed down with lotion by four Italian boys in their twenties". "I don't see why not!" he smiled, happy to be able to cheer Eduardo up.

"T-then... s-sí... sí... bath... bueno..." Eduardo still felt detached from himself. A bath in warm water would help him calm down, surely. It always worked before, why shouldn't it work with him? After gathering himself up as best he could, he followed Wilt through the deserted house. Normally it'd be disturbing, walking through such a giant house that was normally so full of life, now dreadfully quiet. It'd normally make him nervous, but even now that wasn't getting past his shell of disbelief and sadness brought on by a simple news report.

The door to Duchess' bathroom was pink, with a golden handle bar. Wilt turned and what welcomed them was something that looked like it belonged in a furniture magazine. Pristine tiles, towels hanging from towel racks, a bath on legs, golden taps... the mirror was huge up against the wall, the sink and counter equally impressive. Eduardo had no idea such a place was inside Fosters - and for good reason, after a... mishap with the Duchess' requests one day she'd banned him from even breathing by her door. "Oh my..." he managed to cough. Wilt laughed, trying to be upbeat in hopes of cheering Eduardo up.

"Yeah, that pretty much says it all, doesn't it?" he strode into the bathroom, pulled open the cabinet over the sink and selected some ornately decorated bottles. "Bubbles!" he said cheerily, indicating them. "I actually used to love this place till Duchess came along. I haven't been in here in years! The lilac bubbles were always my favorite." he set the lilac bottle among a few others along the rim of the tub. "Well, that's that. Enjoy! I'll leave you to it, then." he started off on his way.

"Wait!" Eduardo grabbed at Wilt's slim wrist suddenly, pulling him back in, Wilt nearly fell over has he was brought to a sudden halt by Eduardo snagging his wrist. Ed's face was still red, but it was hard to tell if it was because of his crying or if he was blushing for some yet unknown reason. "I... I no want you to go." he said quietly, which was true. He feared if he was left by himself and he began crying again, well... he didn't know what he'd do. Dazed, it took a moment to process what Eduardo had said, before Wilt could reply.

"Oh! Um, sure, I'll stay with you if that's what you want. I'd be happy to!" he smiled, hoping to banish the worry and residual sadness in Eduardo's expression, then stepped back into the bathroom. He went ahead over to the tub and started the water, testing it with his fingers to be sure it was warm. For a moment, he just stood there before realization struck and he let out a little. "Oh, sorry!" and turned round to give his friend some privacy. Ed stood there for a moment, before he began unbuckling his belt. Now, unlike many of the friends there in Fosters, Eduardo wore pants. He wore them for a very good reason after all.

Eventually his belt, pants and boots were off and folded neatly in the corner. Now naked, he dipped one of his hooves into the water to test it himself. Satisfactory with the temperature after a few minutes he climbed in over the rim and sat - oh, pleasure upon relief upon Thank you God. Eduardo, now already partially invisible due to the lilac bubbles that had been added to the water earlier let out a throaty groan of relief as he laid forward. He looked like a yak now; half submerged in water then an Imaginary Friend enjoying a bath. Wilt heard the sound and had to laugh. "Safe for me to turn round, then?"

"Sí... sí sí..." Eduardo purred in response. Wilt turned round and felt a very unmanly giggle rise in his throat when he saw Eduardo huddled in the bubbles and looking several sides happier than he had about three seconds ago.

"Well, that's better, isn't it?" he commented brightly. Smiling, but unsure what to do with himself, Wilt walked over and took a seat on the bathroom floor beside the tub.

"Es cielo." Ed said, rolling slightly to his side in the water, surprised himself at how quickly this helped relieve himself of much pent up emotions. He smiled at Wilt as he came closer and watched him sit; bringing a hand to the edge of the tub he looked over at him. "Gracias again, señ-I mean Wilt." he righted himself this time, before reaching out with - yes, a very wet soapy hand - and patted Wilt's head. "Gracias." Wilt laughed as suds were slopped all over him.

"Aw, hey, you're getting water all over the floor, not to mention me!" he playfully pushed the offending hoof back into the tub. Eduardo laughed, moving around in the tub a bit causing some water to splash over the side.

"It can no be helped," he said, grinning almost playful like. It was true, with Ed's vast size the water had gone up considerably and was now veering close to the top of the tub. There's bound to be some water splashing out onto the tiles. "Tiles, they can be cleaned."

Wilt flicked water droplets from the sides of his face on mock-annoyance. "C'mon, Frankie's given us enough stuff to take care of while the others are away. Besides, if you keep this up, it's going to be me who's more drenched than you!"

"So? Make it easier!" Eduardo turned to look at him, his tail splashing in the water a bit. "Join me Wilt! The water, she is muy bueno!" 

Wilt's mouth fell open a bit in surprise. "You want me to... are you sure?"

Eduardo smiled at him shyly - the blush on his face now for sure showing it's not from his crying. "Sí. I am sure." he nodded.

Wilt just smiled. Again, if he wasn't already red, he would have been blushing quite obviously. "Sure, okay!" with that, he went about tugging off his shoes and socks and placed them carefully on the sink. "Sure, okay…" he said again with a smile. After pulling his wristband off with his teeth, he felt a little shy... he might not wear very much normally, but now that he was devoid of what little clothing he did have, he felt just a little exposed. More eager to get into the tub and under the cover of the bubbles, he carefully stepped into the water and sank down, bending his knees so as to make his long legs fit.

Eduardo had moved back a bit, giving him as much room as he could in his half of the bath. He laughed a bit, clapping his hands together. "Bueno, bueno!" he laughed, moving forward to grin at Wilt widely. "I is glad you join me." he smiled.

"It is nice" Wilt admitted, smiling. "Before Duchess, I used to come here for a bath sometimes. It was nice before, but now it's even better." he winked and gave Eduardo's arm a friendly poke. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Oh, I is happy you accepted my invitation mucho." Eduardo nodded, sounding as professional as he could while soaking wet, his purple fur hanging down in his eyes as well as over everything else. He let out another deep sigh and rolled to the side of the bath, the content smile on his face having grown ten fold now that Wilt had joined him. Feeling a rare flare of mischief, Wilt waiting till Eduardo's eyes had fallen shut with contentment. Careful not to make a sound or any sudden movements, Wilt's long arm slowly extended to the cabinet and he pulled out a bottle of sweet-smelling shampoo. Reeling it in, he leaned in close to Eduardo. Just as the bigger friend's eyes creaked open, Wilt moved like lightning and there was a healthy blob of shampoo between Eduardo's horns. Grinning broadly, Wilt promptly began working the stuff into Eduardo's lush, damp fur. Eduardo actually sort of squeaked as he suddenly felt something cold and goppy between his horns. He realized what it was the moment he felt Wilt's hand begin massaging the fur between his horns. His laugh echoed within the bathroom and he had to control himself so he wouldn't suddenly hug Wilt for the sheer joy of it all. "¿Cuál es éste? What is this?" he laughed, moving his hands to his eyes so he'd get nothing into them.

"It's a ham sandwich" Wilt commented dryly, laughing, "Just hold still. No, actually turn round so I can do your back."

He obliged, turning around slowly and arched his head up as he felt the long fingered hand work it's way down his back. This definitely sent shivers up his spine this time, and he groaned in response loving every single second of this. "Oh sí síí sííí... maravilloso..." he mumbled.

Wilt squeezed nearly half the bottle out for his friend's broad back and set the bottle aside. His single hand, doubly talented from the years of having perform the tasks of two, worked the shampoo into Eduardo's long fur, turning it from violet to lilac with the white of the lather. Wilt smiled to himself, feeling accomplished as he heard the purring he'd grown so fond of emitting from the much larger body in front of him. "I'm doing an okay job, I guess," Wilt commented, indulging in a little compliment onto himself. "Right, done. Turn round again, please?"

Once again, Eduardo did as Wilt told him and slowly turned himself around back to face him. He had to part some of his heavy fur from his eyes so he could see him, the fur now so heavy with the lather and bubbles it weighed much heavier then normal. But he wasn't about to complain about it, oh no. "Peek-a-boo, I see you!" he declared once his fur was parted a bit.

"I should so!" Wilt laughed, squeezing out some more shampoo. Again, he swore the cute-police would be kicking the door in if they didn't take care. "I don't think I'd much like being invisible. Anyway sit up for me?" he then applied the shampoo to that side of his friend, working it into a lather along his upper arms and upper torso... Boy, but the guy had a LOT of fur! When he was finally done, he dipped his hand under the water to rinse it, then reached across the bathroom again for a bathtub bucket that was under the sink. He waved this in front of Eduardo's nose. "D'you wanna do the honours, or shall I?"

"I can, I can!' Eduardo said, grinning like a loon. He took the bucket from his hand and it vanished beneath the water before he brought it back up and held it high above his head in his two hands before turning it upside down. The water made a 'sploosh' sound as it hit his fur, and majority of the lather was rinsed away. He did it twice, just to be sure it was all gone. Eduardo suddenly shook himself, something he always did automatically after rinsing himself. Almost automatically his fur made a 'POOF!' sound and puffed up a bit, before gently resting back against his bulky form. My he does look much better now. He had to laugh though, knowing he had probably sprayed Wilt with all the water when he had shook himself. "I sorry Wilt!" he laughed - really meaning that, but it was still funny gosh darn it.

Wilt, however was covered in suds and laughing so hard he was gasping for breath. It took a full three minutes for him to come back to himself and swipe the bubbles from his eye stalk and face. "E-Ed!" he exclaimed, still shuddering with hilarity, "That was brilliant! The way your fur went all POOF-Ah ha ha ha ha!" he collapsed in the bubbles, heaving with laughter. Eventually, it subsided and he was panting between little gasps of. "Sorry! Sorry!"

"No apologise, no apologise!" Ed laughed, having just sat and watched his friend laugh all the while not trying to stop him either. Seeing Wilt so absolutely happy made him feel incredibly pleased with himself, even if he hadn't done that much honestly.

Having recovered his strength somewhat, Wilt sat up, grinning all over himself. He leaned forward till his head hit Eduardo's chest. He sniffed, laughing. "You smell nice." Ed moved a hand to Wilt's back, holding him there gently as he shut his eyes happily. "Like flowers." he said. Lilac flowers, to be technical. Wilt nestled against Ed with the sound of skin moving over wet fur. He then realised that he, himself had gotten a little sweaty, scrubbing the kitchen floor and hoovering the arcade, among Frankie's other tasks for today. He shouldn't be leaning against clean, fresh-smelling Eduardo when he, himself had yet to wash! Murmuring a quick sorry, he scooted a short ways away and made a grab for the bar of soap that was sitting on the little shelf in the wall beside the tub. He then began washing himself.

Eduardo watched him silently for a few seconds before he reached out and grabbed the bar of soap clean out of Wilt's hand. "No no no," he tsked, sounding like a mother more then a partially wet Imaginary Friend. "You clean me, now my turn to clean you. Turn round." he motioned the 'turn around' with his free hoof. Wilt just smiled a little shyly and obliged, turning round and sitting up on his heels to allow his friend better access. Eduardo nodded, pleased Wilt agreed. He didn't want to resort to rough housing in the bath of all places. He moved closer, sat on his own knees and began running the soap against Wilt's back with one hand, the other one gently holding him there by the shoulder. The smile never left his face either, and he even hummed a bit to himself as he did. Wilt hmmmm-ed contentedly as the slick soap travelled over him under Eduardo's careful hoof. It never failed to amaze Wilt just how gentle the big, tough-looking friend could be.

He tilted his head to the side to allow his neck to he done and shivered pleasurably at the feeling of the bar travelling up his spine. "That's... really nice, Ed." he murmured quietly, far too content to bother with sounding cheerful or bouncy anymore. Now he was truly and utterly blissed out. The overwhelming feeling of total and utter relaxation and trust masked even the niggling little voice at the back of his mind that squeaked worriedly, 'please don't let him touch your scars!'. He simply sat back and enjoyed it, happily worry-free. Eduardo used his now well known gentleness all the while, as he washed up Wilt's back and along his neck. He even lifted his arm and washed his under arm - of course pausing to check wether or not Wilt was ticklish. It always made him wonder, given they had hugged so many times his fur never made him giggle. But out right tickling, he'd never done. As he felt his arm being lifted, he noticed Eduardo pausing tentatively. He didn't need to ask why. Wilt was, indeed rather ticklish, but it wasn't his arm so much as his feet that he worried about. Still, he gave Eduardo the go-ahead with a single nod and a smile. He squirmed a bit and let out a high-pitched little noise through his teeth as his underarm and side were given a scrub. Eduardo laughed a bit, tsking.

"So silly Wilt." he giggled, and surprisingly he was cautious of where he knew Wilt's scars were. When he washed the back of his head he was mindful not to touch the two scars he could see. The same went for when he moved onto the arm stub, not going near the scars at the end. He felt that was Wilt's business, he didn't want to intrude to much. Sure he was naked and washing him, but touching a 'no go' area would be the last thing he wanted. In all honesty, Wilt's scars almost reminded him of a stray dog he knew back in the old country - that had a leg missing. Never found out why, but he always regarded it with respect when he and Carmencita would... walk to school.. he shook his head before sitting back. "Okay, that part is done." he announced.

Wilt grinned, feeling surprisingly okay with all of this. Before Eduardo had come along, he'd always been nervous about being touched and especially about his scars... he'd always dreaded the day every six months when Frankie had to sit him down in the infirmary and take out his stitches so that she could replace them with new thread to prevent dry rotting. They made him self-concious. He didn't even like touching them, himself, let alone someone else. He'd gone into a panic attack the last time, when Lingo Rango's long tail had brushed the patched-up end of his amputated arm, it had triggered a nasty panic attack... and yet, Eduardo's hooves were mere inches away from them and he felt completely okay with that. He wasn't sure he'd ever get to the point where Eduardo could actually touch the scars themselves, but he'd still come a long way. Remembering that Eduardo had announced he was done, Wilt banished all thoughts of scars and self-conciousness and turned round so that he faced him. Eduardo had the regular smile on his face, pleased with his work.

But he wasn't done, not yet. He motioned to the end of the bath, "Okay, lean back." he instructed. He had noticed how Wilt wore his shoes all day, all night. His feet must be one mess, and since it was now allocated his duty to clean him, why would he disregard his feet? 

Wilt froze, sensing what Eduardo must have in mind. "Um, Ed? I'm sorry, but if you're thinking of washing my feet, I should warn you... I'm super-ticklish there, especially." he smiled, a little embarrassed. He hadn't even thought to wash Ed's feet because he'd always assumed that was a "No Touchie!" zone. 

"...oh." Ed said slowly, looking a little bit disapointed. He had understood that Wilt had not attempted to wash his lower half, due to... ahem... personal reasons. Course maybe Wilt doesn't even know about down there. He didn't know, or care to find out. Especially right now, that'd be ultra too embarassing.

Wilt laughed. "I mean, you can defintiely try and all. I trust you..." as if to prove his point, he lifted one foot out of the bubbles and wiggled his toes, which were shaped much like his fingers. "But don't say I didn't warn you!" he winked, flashing Ed a nervous grin. "Heh heh..." 

Eduardo chuckled, "I give it best shot!" he said, before taking the foot into one of his hooves. "Your toes are cute." he commented, and really meant that. Kinda like his fingers, and he began to clean his feet but very delicately.

"Heh, thanks I guess…" Wilt replied to the comment on his toes.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Made for Each Other**  
Co-written with: A'Phrionnsa Fala

**Story Notes: **Forgive me for the shortness, but the next part is a whole piece by itself, the meal afterwards. And an apology for taking so long in putting this up. Life happens!

Chapter Four

Bathroom Part 2 

Wilt tensed up in anticipation at the first initial touch, emitting that same high-pitched sound, like a breathy squeal as Ed began to the work the soap over his foot. "He he he h'Edua-ha ha!" he let out a sharp yelp of a laugh and wiggled against the wall of the tub for a moment. Eduardo, however, must have noticed that he was tickling the living daylights out of Wilt for the soap changed speeds and a little more pressure was added, so that the round of the bar was pressing into Wilt's foot, sliding over it... so nicely... he felt that same pleasureable sensation bloom in his foot and crawl up his leg. Mmmm-ing contentedly, he leaned back against the wall of the bath, letting his eye fall closed. Eduardo smiled, rather proud of himself. He knew his way around washing properly, given how he used to spend so many hours on himself when he was young. Course that was wasted the moment he'd join the little girl on the farm and got mud all over himself. He giggled a bit at that memory, one of the rare moments he could think of his past without feeling too upset over it. "You like?" he asked, watching Wilt almost melt into the water.

"Nooooo I haaate it..." Wilt droned, all but sinking under the bubbles. Rarely was he moved to sarcasm, but he'd spent so much time safe-guarding his feet that he never imagined it could feel this GOOD. He was sliding further down the wall of the bath, letting the currents of ecstasy slither up his limbs, pretty close to purring, himself. By, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so overcome with sensation. Pushed himself back up the wall and tilted his head back over the rim of the tub, letting his mouth fall open. A long sigh escaped him, which lapsed into a "Mmmmm." He got a laugh from Eduardo, watching him react so... strangely. It made him feel especially warm inside, and realised he'd finished work on this foot. He lowered it back into the water but not before running his hoofed hand over it one last time and moved onto the next one. The same pressure was applied to this foot, same as the other one. Eduardo ended up learning back a bit himself, Wilt's legs were certainly long enough he could do this without having to pull the leg so he could reach. His humming continued, now seeming to be an actual song in the back of his mind but still not giving it words yet.

At this point, Wilt was, one could say, completely and utterly 'gone'. If one could get drunk off of pleasure, Wilt was, to put it nicely, 'abysmally shit-faced'. He simply lay back, all will to move having vanished and internally revelling in this new discovery of paradisical sensation... however, he heard a faint strain of music in the corner of his mind and realised, very belated, that Eduardo was humming. Lifting his head oh so slightly so that he could look at the other friend, he asked. "What're you humming?"

"Nessun dorma." Eduardo replied, not skipping a beat. He knew a lot of classical music, both Spanish and Italian - he had grown up in a music loving family after all. Course, in America he really didn't know where to find decent music. The radio was strange, spurting songs he barely understood. He longed for the classics, sad love balads about princesses, lost loves - everything. "Is song about a prince, who love this princess. She no know his name, so he sing to her." he explained, moving the soap between his toes now.

"Hmmm." Wilt leaned back again. "That's beautiful." he commented, both of the subject of Eduardo's song and of the work that was being done on his toes. "Do they have any songs in Ecuador about a handsome prince getting lost in the streets of a strange land, then meeting a one-eyed apprentice and two of them going off to start a new life together?"

Eduardo actually paused cleaning to think quickly through his knowledge of classical music. He knew some about apprentices, but never one eyed ones... he thought harder for a while longer. "...none I know." he concluded, "Sorry." he apologised, "I know others!" he offered.

Wilt just chuckled to himself at the cheesey, off-handedly reference he'd made, still limp and brimming with bliss as Eduardo worked his foot. He found that he loved Ed's humming as much as the purring. Both had the same, comforting rumble and cadence to them. "Hum whatever you like. Whichever song you like best." Wilt said, indulging in a delicious shiver. "You really have no idea how good this feels."

"Too bad my singing stinks." Eduardo replied casually, "Or I sing." he knew he wasn't a great singer, he _could_ hear himself when he showered after all. He remembered the time that window shattered, he'd blamed some kid playing baseball outside and had gotten away with it only once. Finally content with Wilt's feet, he set that one back down into the water too. "Finito!"

Wilt sighed, no little bit dissappointed to have Eduardo's hooves leave his feet, but he knew that he couldn't very well ask for more than his share. Besides, the bath water was starting to grow cold and they'd want to be getting out soon. "Thanks, Ed. That was... awesome." he sat up and leaned in to give the other friend a quick peck of thanks. "I rather enjoyed your humming! Gave it atmosphere and stuff." he grinned lamely. Ed giggled, blushing faintly.

"Oh, no lie. That no nice." he waved his hoof at him in a 'tut tut' way.

Wilt gave him a long look. "Lie? Me? Never!"

"...so you like my humming?" Eduardo tilted his head a bit.

"Didn't I just say I did?" Wilt said, smiling and patting Eduardo on the shoulder. He smiled boardly, before leaning forward and kissing Wilt gently on the lower lip.

Eduardo held the kiss for a while before sitting back. "I know, I know."

Wilt just grinned beatifically, feeling overcome by the proverbial warm-fuzzies... which clashed fantastically with the steadily cooling water. "Um, listen Ed, we should probably get out now. I've lost track of the time and I don't have any idea how long we've got till Frankie and the other's get back."

Eduardo made a disgruntled noise, but he knew that to be true. He glanced at the bath water, which was now very much bubble-less. He suddenly felt very self concious of himself, and he put one hand to the area between his legs as he stood up - his face turning a deep shade of red. "Uh.. e-heh.. un segundo." he mumbled as he got out of the water, still managing to keep that one hand firmly planted to his lap area. Dunno how he managed that without falling over. He grabbed the closest towel and wrapped it around him, with his back to Wilt first. Once it was secured he turned around. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, I... Sorry!" Wilt fumbled with the words, blushing furiously and also rising from the water. He selected a towel for himself and grinned at Eduardo, clearing his throat. "Well, that was a really good idea, Ed. It was fun. And thanks for letting me join in."

"No problema." Eduardo replied, making sure the towel he had wrapped around himself was properly secured before he even attempted to move. The knot was done, and he nodded to himself. He walked past Wilt and opened another cupboard, and spotted a hair dryer. Normally when he washed, he let his fur dry naturally. Course it took a while to do so, given how the mass of fur covered majority of his body. He pulled it out and squealed a bit, it was pink! "Ooh look Wilt, hair dryer!" he declared.

Wilt smiled, "Right, I think there's a nice big mirror and chair in the drawing room. It's right next door." he then went to the full-length mirror at the opposite and pulled it open to reveal a doorway and a whole new room on the other side of the wall. "Right this way!" he lead the way into the room, which was smaller than the bathroom, but at least twice as lavish.

An enormous, lighted mirror hung above a spacious countertop with all sorts of little drawers for cosmetics and a towering shelf off to the other side of the room held all matters of hair brushes, oils, combs, curlers and anything to suit even the most discerning of hollywood actors/actresses. Seeing this room got another stunned reaction from Eduardo. Wow, this was pretty lavish beyond even his comprehension. He cradled the hair dryer like it was a new born baby as he looked around at the bright lights, the mirror and at anything that caught his eyes. Which was everything. "Oh mi dios." he breathed out. "This is muchos swank!" another new word he'd picked up from Bloo. Luckily one of the cleaner ones.

Laughing at Eduardo's little venture into the wonderful world of slang, Wilt headed over to the cushioned chair that waited before the counter. He indicated the chair with a grand, sweeping gesture. "Have a seat!"

Eduardo observed the seat, narrowing a eye a bit. "...will it hold me?" Eduardo was a big guy, after all. The chair looked like it could very well buckle under his weight. Or even the weight of his shadow.

Wilt shrugged, "If you'd rather you can sit on the floor, I guess." he retrieved a brush from the shelves. "Since I've only got one hand, you dry and I'll brush, is that okay?"

"Sí sí!" last thing Eduardo wanted to do was break Duchess' chair, then he'd be in deep... doo doo. He plugged the hair dryer into the closest socket and sat down on the floor. Cold shot up his back, given he was pantless and the towel only covered so much - and sitting on cold tiles without underwear, even with fur, left him a little surprised. "Aye! Frío!" he declared, before sitting up a bit to reposition the back part of the towel so it'd sheild his rear from the cold tiles. Wilt chuckled a bit, then knelt behind him and began to brush through the still-wet fur. Like he had done with the shampoo, he used a long sweeping stroke, then a series of little flicks to help "fluff" it out. He only hoped he didn't run into any tangles. Ed fumbled with the hair dryer, his large hoofs a little too big to manage the tiny buttons. But he finally managed to turn it on and a hot rush of air greeted his face. He moved it to his other arm, lifting it and began drying his under arm fur first.

Once again there was his humming again as he did, this time another tune different from the one he'd used in the bath. You'd swear he had a little hum for anything he did, a hum for when he got up, a hum for eating breakfast - each was different from the last. Wilt listened to Eduardo's latest musical ventures and it took a great of control not to move the brush in time with them… he tried to make it an enjoyable experience, hoping to repay Ed for that simply brilliant manoeuvre on his feet. By, but that had been near undescribably good. Halting in his brushing, he reached over for a can of spray-on detangler. Just in case. He let fly just a little bit and was pleased to find that it smelled vaguely floral. "Oh that smell nice." Eduardo paused his humming, talking above the noise of the hair dryer.

Having finished his back, Wilt moved round to the front just as before. As he fluffed at Eduardo's arms and chest with the brush, he gave the other friend a shy little smile. "Now I do kind of wish I had two hands. I'd be able to do a much better job" he laughed a bit, finishing up and sitting back to admire his work "Done!" he announced, giving the top of Ed's head a quick flick with the brush and laughing to see just how utterly flufftacular the big friend had become.

Eduardo giggled a bit before pulling himself to his feet. He blinked at his reflection - wow, he looked... very fluffy. Very VERY fluffy. He raised his hands into the air. "Fantástico! Gracias Wilt!" he turned to Wilt and grabbed his shoulders pulling him down and landed a kiss both of his cheeks in the usual 'thanks so much' way of his.

Wilt let out a short, breathy sound of accomplishment and laughter as he was reeled in to recieving kisses from the bigger friend. "Y-you're welcome!" he said, still a little dazed. He loved Eduardo's kisses, but they always seemed to take him by surprise. Once he came back to himself, he gave Eduardo a ruffle between the horns. "Well, now that we're both squeaky clean, we'd best be getting our clothes back on and make sure we get everything done in time for the others to get back, okay?"

"Sí, sí... good thinking." Eduardo blushed a bit, smiling. He just realised Wilt was still naked, and it just made him a little bit... silly. Almost. He wondered what it was like, being able to actually walk around without clothes on and not be bothered by it. Oh sure, he _could_... sure he might give a heart attack to every female in Fosters and Mr. Herriman, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Shortly the two had cleaned up the bathroom, Eduardo was busy pulling all his loose furs from the bottom ring of the tub. He didn't want to leave any signs of the bath, if Duchess even found one single purple hair the mess would hit the fan. "I not know I loose so much fur." he said, gaping at the ball of fur he'd retrieved. Was he shedding? No, he didn't shed. Must have just been loose hair.

Having pulled on his shoes, socks and wristband, Wilt noticed Eduardo picking hairs out of the tub and came over to help. "Here, let me give you a hand with that." he then lifted the little cover off of the drain, removed his wristband again, then stuck his entire arm down the drain. His arm came back up, an enormous ball of soggy, purple fur in his hand. "Wow, that's really impressive!" he commented with a laugh, "It really is a good job I'm not allergic to you!"

"Oh, sí sí... I know..." Eduardo said, taking the ball of soggy fur from Wilt. "Not letting to be near you, I'd moriría!" he declared as he crumped the fur into a tightly packed ball. It almost looked like one of the Imaginary Friends living in Fosters, the little guy with the hat. He set it on the counter before moving away to where his shorts, boots and belt was. He moved his boots and held up his cutoff trousers, dusting them off a bit. "Tsk..." he went, getting some smudged stain off them.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Wilt kept forgetting. He was so used to walking round all but naked that he had to be reminded that others might have something he didn't. He swiftly turned round to let Ed change. Quickly Ed dropped the towel and pulled his trousers on. Ah, that felt better.

"Is okay, you can turn back." he told Wilt as he sat on the floor and began pulling on his boots and lacing them up. Wilt gave a nervous little laugh as he turned back round. He saw Eduardo tugging on his boots and smiled, amusing himself with the sight of the frayed edges of the cutoff trousers. He then grabed up the wad of fur, balled it up in his hand and tossed it into the bin across the room. "Woo! Wilt win pennant!" Eduardo raised his arms in a one-friend mexican wave. It failed, of course. He then pulled his other boot on, lacing it quickly and stood. Picking up his belt, he began looping it through it's hoops.

"Well, if we're done here, we'd best get downstairs" Wilt commented almost sadly. "Too bad. I could stand to have another go at this sometime." he grinned, running his fingers down the other friend's left shoulder.

Eduardo smiled, leaning into the gentle touch. "Sí... another time." the two left the room, and he glanced at one of the many grandfather clocks that took up residence in the house. He was surprised - they'd been in there for three hours! It was almost four o'clock now, and Mr. Herriman said that they'd be home around five thirty. Plus he'd told them to help themselves to something to eat for dinner, since no doubt the group would eat something down at the beach and be too full for something else. "What is it you want for dinner, Wilt?" he asked as the two began heading back downstairs. Wilt shrugged.

"Nothing fancy. I'd be happy with just some frozen pizza. I'm not much of a cook, but you can fix whatever you want." he offered yet another one of his frequent smiles and gave Eduardo yet another friendly nudge.

A grin spread across Eduardo's face. Let's see, it was quarter to four... bus load back by five thirty... he counted on his hooves, trying to work out just how much time he had. An hour and forty five minutes, at least that's what he got. "Muy bueno!" he chirped, suddenly putting his hoofs to the lower part of Wilt's back. "Wilt, you go watch TV, I fix dinner!"

Wilt was started a bit at the sudden touch, but grinned. "Wh-what? Ed, are you sure? I can just throw something in the microwave…"

"No no, I fix, I fix! Shoo!" he made the 'shooing' motions mothers made at Wilt, copying what Mama used to do to get him out of the kitchen.

Wilt felt a hysterical and most unbecoming little giggle bubbling out of him as he realised just where Ed's hooves were and he dizzily answered. "Iiii ah, oh. O-okay!" once Eduardo had succeeeded in banishing him to the sitting room, he fell back onto the couch and just burst out laughing.

Eduardo all but speed into the kitchen like... well, a bull at a matador. He had to work fast, and he knew what he wanted was in the fridge from the night earlier. Closing the kitchen door, he quickly got to work. It wasn't twendy minutes later until you could smell one lovely smell wafting from the kitchen throughout the house. This was the first time Ed had actually cooked at Foster's, Frankie did such a wonderful job all the time. But back in Ecuador when Carmencita's parents were visiting family late, he'd make her something quick and simple. Oh he did look a sight, there was that pink apron again.

Not quite sure what to do with himself, Wilt clicked on the television for lack of anything better to do. After flipping through a few channels, he finally settled for The Weakest Link. The sudden death round was always entertaining enough and he happened to think that Anne Robinson looked strangely fetching in a trouser suit... not that he'd ever admit that if his life depended on it. He sat back, content to watch at least until Eduardo was done with whatever he was cooking up for tonight.

To be continued


End file.
